In the Wake of Death
by xox Moony xox
Summary: A short tender scene between Hermione and Ron after Harry leaves the Great Hall. A missing moment I suppose. Set during DH and the final battle, so spoilers obviously. One shot.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is not mine. If it was, I'd be rich, which I can assure you that I am most definitely not.

**In the Wake of Death**

Ten minutes had passed when Hermione finally left Ginny's side and moved to comfort Ron. His face was unreadable as she slipped her hand into his and laced their fingers together. He didn't move, too numb from the pain to feel anything. She leant in close, her face pressed to his sleeve as tears threatened to fall again, her throat constricting.

The scene that lay before her was one she had wished she would never have to witness. It was difficult to know how to act and a small part of her felt as though she was intruding on a very private moment meant only for the Weasleys. But Fleur was there, holding Bill's hand, and Hermione could do the same for Ron. He needed her, of that she was sure, even if he didn't choose to voice it.

Mrs Weasley had moved away from Fred's body slightly, giving Mr Weasley the opportunity to take her into his arms and her sobs only became more desperate.

Tears Hermione had willed not to fall spilled down her cheeks, making tracks against her blackened and dirty skin. She clung onto Ron's hand tighter as he did the same. His eyes were closed now, his face tilted up to the starry ceiling.

Her gaze travelled over to Lupin and Tonks, lying only feet away from them, their expressions so peaceful. Immediately her thoughts went to Teddy, no doubt huddled in his grandmother's arms, content and completely unaware that he had just lost both of his parents. And poor Andromeda, both her husband and daughter gone within months of each other.

Hermione's first sob disturbed the silence that had settled around them and she broke away from Ron, turning from him and covering her face with her hands. The time to be strong had passed, for now at least.

Walking away from the Weasley family, she headed for the large fireplace, settling down on the hearth and taking several deep breaths in an attempt to control her emotions. She wanted more than anything for this to be over, for the pain to stop, but the loss of more lives remained imminent and bodies were still being carried into the Great Hall to be laid against the flagstone. Her eyes fell closed and for a moment she thought of her parents, safe in Australia, but with no knowledge that they even had a daughter anymore. A part of her longed to take comfort in her mother's embrace and, even for a minute, pretend that everything was all right.

Everything wasn't all right though, they were in the middle of a war and people were dying, people whom she loved and cared about.

The sound of clumsy, shuffling footsteps brought her back to reality and Hermione opened her eyes just in time to see Ron sit down beside her. She sniffed hard and brought her hands up to wipe her teary eyes. Neither of them spoke, there was nothing that could be said to make it any better, so he simply wrapped his arm around her and leant his head against hers.

His embrace was warm, comforting and very much needed. She allowed herself to revel in it, leaning into him and breathing him in deep. He smelt of soot and ash and his clothes were soaked with blood and sweat, but it didn't matter, what mattered was that he was still there, holding her and showing her that he cared.

Hermione didn't know how long they sat there like that, she only knew that for several minutes she actually forgot about the pain and felt completely and utterly loved.

People came and went from the Great Hall, some with the injured, others carefully carrying bodies to safety and away from the Death Eaters greedy and unkind hands.

Hermione broke away from Ron when she saw Ginny come back through the doors, Neville by her side and both of them supporting a young girl in desperate need of medical attention. 'We should help,' she whispered decidedly, getting back to her feet.

Ron nodded, still silent, and then followed suit, moving across the Great Hall to relieve Ginny of the girl's weight and offering kind words.

The time for mourning would come later, for now they needed to save the ones whose lives could still be saved and they needed to do it quickly.


End file.
